From That First Moment
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Story with Michael and Claudia Joy Holden. Starts out when they first meet and will probably end with Emmalin's birth. Told in first person from both POVs. Happy birthday Kim Delaney! RIP Claudia Joy and Amanda Holden.
1. Chapter 1:First Meeting

**This story is one about how Michael and Claudia Joy first met and their lives together. I was in a Holden mood so that's why I'm writing this story. Happy Birthday to Kim Delaney! And by the way, I'm extremely upset that they're killing off Claudia Joy Holden! I believe her and Roxy were the main two that really held the show together. And I'm going to miss the original tribe! The show is called Army Wives NOT Army Wives 2.0! Poor Michael and Emmalin. The Holdens were really the only couple that didn't have a lot of marital problems and now one of the strongest couples on TV has been destroyed by death. RIP Claudia Joy Holden, 2007-2012. FYI, that's the years she was on the show, not her whole life. **

* * *

Claudia Joy's POV…

It was the second semester of my senior year at Harvard University. And today, the political science majors were having a lecture on military related law. I wasn't really interested; I didn't plan on going into military life for any reason. But the lecture was a requirement.

Then I saw him. Standing amongst a group of soldiers that were probably there to give the lecture with one of their professors. One of the soldiers particularly stood out for me. He was tall with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was just so handsome. Oh yeah, I was going to talk to him before the day was done.

Michael's POV…

Good God why did I have to talk to political science majors on law? I know nothing about law. I was not graduating from West Point to become a lawyer. I was graduating to become a second lieutenant and hopefully a general one day.

And then I noticed she was staring at me. A young woman with long brown hair and big brown eyes. My heart skipped a beat when I laid eyes on her. She was beautiful. I wanted to get closer to her, but knowing my luck, she wasn't a political science major and wouldn't be in the lecture. There was probably no hope.


	2. Chapter 2:Nice to Meet You

Claudia Joy's POV…

It was the end of the lecture and I couldn't tell you one word of what they said. But I could tell you about the one soldier. His eyes, his smile, his laugh, how handsome he was. Whoa, how did my feet lead me in front of him!

"Can I help you?" he asked. I froze. His voice. Oh, his voice.

"Um, I just wanted to say good job today."

"Oh thank you. I'm Michael by the way. Michael Holden."

"Claudia Joy Meade," I said shaking his hand, where he instantly had to wipe off the sweat, "Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"No harm done. Um, I was wondering did you want to hang out?" he asked.

What? I barely knew this guy. What if his intention was to rape me? But I had one response, "Sure."

Michael's POV…

Yes! She was there! I still had the chance. We conversed. She was sweating like a pig but other than that, she was the sweetest girl I had ever met. Definitely someone I would marry.

"So you're a senior this year right?" she asked. I nodded. So was she. We were both in the same year. Good sign.

"You seem like a motivated student," I commented.

"My Dad's a judge back in New Haven. It kind of runs in the family," she laughed. I liked her laugh. Hearty and full, "How about you?"

"My Dad was military like me, but when he retired we moved to Long Island."

"Cool. I've always wanted to go to New York," she said as she finished her coffee," Um, it's getting late. I should be getting back to my dorm."

"Yeah, we have to leave soon too," I said, "But this was nice."

"Can we do it again sometime? I can give you my number," Claudia Joy said apprehensively.

"Okay," I said as I wrote down mine, "It was nice meeting you Claudia Joy."

"It was nice meeting you too."

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? Please let me know as reviews are always appreciated! XOXO!**


	3. Chapter 3:Is He She the One?

Claudia Joy's POV…

I can't sleep tonight. I'm still thinking about Michael Holden. He was so nice and I felt so comfortable around him. Like I could be myself. Some qualities I was looking for in a future husband. Oh stop it Claudia Joy. You know his name and his school and that's it! You don't know anything else about him. Other than the fact that he's very attractive. And fun to be with. And oh so dreamy. I'm definitely going to see him again. As soon as possible.

Michael's POV…

The other guys are still talking but I'm not paying attention. She's still on my mind. Claudia Joy Meade. I hate to admit it, but I think I'm already falling for her. I definitely want to see her again. I want to get to know her better. I guess I can call her, _"Please pick up," _I thought.

_"Hello,"_ she said. Was she waiting for me to call?

"Um, hey Claudia Joy, it's Michael."

_"Oh hey Michael!" _she said excitedly.

"Are you off for break this upcoming week?" I asked.

_"Yeah. Why?" _she asked.

"I was wondering did you want to hang out sometime next week?"

_"Like a date?" _she asked.

"Well I guess it would be a date," I responded.

_"How about tomorrow!" _she answered a little too quickly.

"Okay, uh where should we meet?" I asked.

_"Um, I guess wherever you want to meet," _she said.

"How about where you are in Cambridge," I answered.

_"Okay. I'll see you here tomorrow then!" _she said happily.

"Okay," I said and hung up as happy as ever at the fact that I would get to see Claudia Joy Meade again.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

Claudia Joy's POV…

I stand in front of the main building at Harvard waiting for him. I hope he shows up. I would look like an idiot standing here all day for nothing. Oh wait he's here! God, I'm even more nervous than the first time. I guess it's because I really want him to like me. And I like him too.

"Hey Claudia Joy," he said as he pulled up.

"Hi Michael," I said as I stepped into his car, "So what's the plan for tonight."

"I was thinking dinner and a movie. Unless you don't like the traditional first date," he said.

"No actually I think it's romantic," I said.

"Good," he said. Man I'm hoping I don't screw up tonight. I really want him to like me. We pulled up in front of the Outback and had a great time. I was hoping the rest of the night would continue to be that way. Because did I mention I really want him to like me?

Michael's POV…

She's the best thing that could have ever happened to me! Okay, I know it's only the second time we've seen each other and before yesterday we didn't even know we existed, but I really like her. She's smart funny, sweet, and oh yeah, gorgeous. I hope she feels the same way about me.

"So Michael, I want to know everything about you," she said.

"Okay, my birthday is November 21. I love playing sports, especially soccer and baseball. And my favorite sports teams are the Giants, the Yankees, and the Rangers," I said. Incredibly random but she seemed fine with it.

"I'm sorry I can't date a Yankees fan," she joked, "Red Sox, Bruins, and Patriots all the way." I should have known. New Englander in Massachusetts.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well my birthday is not too far behind yours. The 29th of November. I don't mind playing volleyball other than I've been too busy these past couple of years. And I've always wanted a family with two kids. I don't always like being an only child."

"I know the feeling," I said.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg though," she laughed as I finished paying and we got up to leave. I still loved that laugh.

"Well so was mine. But I think we should do this again sometime," I said.

"Okay," she said and smiled. Her smile. We both drove back to campus after the movie and I let her out of my car.

"Good night Michael," she said.

"Good night Claudia Joy," I said. We both leaned in for what seemed like eternity but I know it was only a few seconds but I wasn't going to overthink things when her lips met mine.


	5. Chapter 5: The Kiss

Claudia Joy's POV…

Okay, I'm going to say he likes me! I'm reveling the feeling of his lips against mine. Not too hard or soft. Just right. Claudia Joy Meade you sound like Goldilocks! I don't want him to pull away but after a while, we both do. I stare up into his big blue eyes. Man he has some nice eyes. Everything about him is something to love. No, no you're not in love Claudia Joy! It's lust. There's no such thing as love at first sight. Not true love anyway. But then again, not everyone can be right about everything. I'm going to go with my gut feelings for this guy. I want to be his girlfriend at least. Maybe even his wife. I think he's the one.

Michael's POV…

I continue to look into her beautiful brown eyes. That was one of the most amazing moments of my life! I can still feel her soft pink lips against my own. I think that was the confirmation I needed. True love at first sight really does exist. I want to be her boyfriend. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to make her my wife. There's only one problem with this thought. We didn't even know each other as of yesterday morning and now I'm already considering a decision that affects the rest of my life. I guess I really should wait a little while longer before considering marriage. The question now becomes how long?

"I'll call you Michael," she said interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay," I said as I got back into my car still not wanting to admit my true feelings for her.

* * *

**Please continue to make comments in the reviews! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Is This Love?

Claudia Joy's POV…

I walk into my dorm and it feels as if I'm high. Well metaphorically speaking. But good thing I don't have a roommate or they might think so. I just got kissed by Michael Holden! And he seemed okay with it too. I just hope I get to see him again. I plan on spending a lot of time with him. As much as I possibly can. I know I'm not a believer in this thought, but I think I'm already in love with Michael whatever his middle name is Holden. Oh well. I'll find out his middle name when I see him again.

Michael's POV…

Good thing I found a hotel to crash in because I plan on staying in Cambridge all week. I want to be with Claudia Joy Meade as much as I can in the next week. I want to see her tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that! I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I think I love her. No, I know I love her. I always have been a believer in love at first sight. And what they say is correct. When love is right, it's right and you just know it. I guess there's only one way to find out is she's available tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7: It's Love True Love

Claudia Joy's POV…

It's like a dream come true! I got to see Michael again today! Of course I still have to find out his middle name. But other than that I don't care much about anything other than being with him.

"Hey Michael," I said and he looked up, "Um, I know this is a random question but I've been meaning to ask you what your middle name is."

"James. Michael James Holden," he said.

"Mm. I like that name soon to be Lieutenant Holden," I said.

"It's just Michael Holden to you," he said as his lips plundered against mine. More and more passion was obvious with each one. I began to pull his shirt off and he did the same to me. When I started to head for the snap of his jeans he stopped me, "You sure you're ready?" he asked me.

It would be my first time. Was this really something I wanted to give up? My virginity. I thought about for a few minutes as I continued to make out with him before I responded, "Yes. I'm ready."

Michael's POV…

I can still feel it. The passion of her lips on mine, her warm body up against me, the feeling of me inside her, the fact that she was beautiful no matter what, inside and out, the fact that I could imagine this happening every day for the rest of my life. I want to wake up next to her as her husband. I'm definitely going to pop the question when I get the chance.

"Michael, you still awake?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah," I said, "Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to say that was incredible. And I've had a great time with you these past couple of days."

"I have too," I said kissing her temple and wrapping my arms around her. She snuggled close to my chest and we just stayed that way for a while. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard her speak up again.

"Michael?"

"What?" I said sleepily.

"I um, I want to tell you something," she said.

"Go ahead," I said.

She kissed me again and said, "I love you Michael James Holden."

She loves me! That makes it so much easier to respond now, "I love you to Claudia Joy Meade." I hope her name is Claudia Joy Holden sometime soon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed these chapters! I'll try to update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Yes

**Okay I know Claudia Joy dropped out of law school but for the purpose of this story she graduated from Harvard's undergraduate school with the intention to enroll in the graduate law school. **

* * *

Claudia Joy's POV…

I couldn't believe I was in Paris! With my now lieutenant boyfriend. I was also working on law school since I graduated with honors. I would still be at Harvard. But Michael decided to take me here as a graduation present. We had just arrived at the restaurant for dinner with the Eiffel Tower in the background. This was amazing! I've always wanted to go to Paris with the man I love. Towards the end of the meal Michael spoke.

"Claudia Joy?"

"What?" I asked.

"I have a question for you."

Michael's POV…

I had never been so nervous in my life. I was really about to do this. Ask a question, the question, that would affect the rest of my life. I stood up and stood her up as well, "Claudia Joy Meade, it's been a crazy couple of months, but I think fate brought us together. I'm in love with you. And I'm ready for a life together. And I hope you are too." I pulled out the silver round cut diamond ring that was in my pocket and got down on one knee. I looked up into her beautiful brown eyes and said, "Claudia Joy will you marry me?"

She was speechless. I had no idea what she was thinking other than the tears in her eyes, "Oh Michael," she said.

Oh no. I just screwed everything up. There was no way she was going to say…

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9: My Future Spouse

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Just their thoughts on the proposal. **

* * *

Claudia Joy's POV…

I stared at the beautiful ring now on my finger, glistening in the moonlight. Michael was next to me in the bed with his arm wrapped around me. I'm his fiancée. I'm going to be his wife. And there's going to be nothing that gets in the way. I can feel that this marriage will work. I know it will.

Michael's POV…

I think I made the right decision. I know I did. I turn to look at the gorgeous woman now sleeping next to me, her head up against my bare chest. This was officially the best night of my life. A lovely evening of proposals and blissful love making and everything else, nothing will beat this night. Nothing will come between me and the woman I love.

* * *

**Please continue to review! **


	10. Chapter 10:That's Why!

**Okay. I know this might not be the exact story line but in my opinion, if Amanda is eighteen when the shows starts and Michael and CJ have been married only seventeen years, that makes me suspicious. So this is my interpretation of when Amanda is conceived and CJ being pregnant with her. **

* * *

Three Months Later…

Claudia Joy's POV…

I decided to drop out of Harvard Law. There is no way I can get married and do that as well. So it was settled. I'm going to be an army wife. I guess I will be going into military life after all. I woke up alone; Michael and I can't live together under military regulations, but we do have sleepovers. And even if we did live together he would be at work by now. So for now, I had to live near Fort Bragg.

When I woke up, I sat and tried to feel to see if I had gotten it yet. I went into the bathroom to check. There was still no blood. Not a good sign. I showered and got dressed before heading to the grocery store. I still had to get the usual items but another item was now on my list.

Michael's POV…

I walked into Claudia Joy's apartment after she called me and said she had big news. I guess I'll just stay here tonight. I have some big news too. I hope her news is better than mine.

"Hey sweetheart," she said when she saw me.

"Hi," I said softly, "Honey, I have some news."

"You and me both," she chuckled lightly as she sipped her water. That's weird. She'd normally have wine, "You go first," she encouraged.

"Sit down," I said.

"Michael," she said worriedly sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Baby, I'm deploying to Kuwait."

"What?" she asked. She started to cry even though she knew it would happen eventually.

"I know it's upsetting. But we'll have to postpone the wedding."

"When are you deploying?" she asked. Man I didn't know it would be this hard for her. I hated seeing her like this.

"In two months," I answered, "But it'll be okay."

"How long?"

"Probably nine months to a year," I said, "Why?'

"Because you'll miss the birth of our baby that's why!"


	11. Chapter 11: This is Amazing!

Claudia Joy's POV…

He stood there stunned. I feel like I'm going to throw up, but I don't know if that's from the pregnancy or my nerves.

"Our baby?" he finally asked, "You're pregnant?" I nodded apprehensively, "You sure?"

"Pretty sure," I said, "I took like five tests and they're all positive."

"Wow," he said. I didn't know what to expect. It certainly wasn't him spinning me around in excitement. My stomach went from fluttering to churning so now I know it isn't nerves, "This is so. Amazing. We're having a baby!" he said when he found the right words.

Michael's POV…

It's night now and I'm next to her. The mother of my child. I know it's going to be a rough road. With the deployment and marital issues and all. And I am definitely upset how Claudia Joy will have to go through the pregnancy alone. The poor thing has gotten sick from morning sickness twice already tonight. But I know she's a strong woman. I know she can handle it.

"Michael," I heard her say.

"Yes?"

"I love you. Thank you for giving me this opportunity," she said.

"I love you too. And you're welcome," I said kissing her and her abdomen before she snuggled into my arms. I rested my hand over her belly, over our baby, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing! XOXO!**


	12. Chapter 12: We'll Get Through This

Claudia Joy's POV…

Wow. This is it. My first ultrasound. Thankfully Michael is still here and hasn't left for Kuwait yet.

"You ready Ms. Meade?" asked my OB/GYN. I nodded as Michael grasped my hand tightly. We were at an off post hospital so we wouldn't ruin Michael's reputation.

"Now the gel will be cold," she said as I felt the cold jelly on my abdomen. The doctor maneuvered the probe searching for the baby inside me, "There's the baby," she said and pointed to a blob on the screen. I smiled and admired the little life that Michael and I created together.

Michael's POV…

"Wow. That's our baby," I said.

"Claudia Joy, I'd say you're just over eleven weeks right now. And if you give me a second," she tapped a key twice and a steady heartbeat filled the room. I reveled the sound of my son's or daughter's heartbeat. After the ultrasound, we went back to the car. And that's when Claudia Joy started to cry.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"It's just that you'll miss everything. You'll be gone next month for God knows how long," she sobbed.

"I know," I said, "But we'll get through all this."


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye

Claudia Joy's POV…

I looked at myself in the mirror and am fully aware how my body's changing to accommodate the baby. There's already a tiny bump causing me to grow out of my size three clothes. My breasts are bigger, from forming milk, the cravings are setting in, and my hormones are getting the best of me. Thankfully the morning sickness has past. I hear a knock at the door.

"You ready?" asked Michael. For my fiancée to be halfway around the world when I'm pregnant? NO WAY!

"Yes," I reply.

Michael's POV…

I'm driving to the airport for final goodbyes. In an hour I'll be on a plane to Kuwait. We arrive and I turn to the woman sitting next to me. What they say about pregnant women glowing is 100% true. My eyes drift towards her small swell and excitement fill me only to be replaced with sadness. That's my son or daughter growing in there and I'm going to miss the whole pregnancy basically.

The general calls us to assemble so this is the final goodbye, "Good bye baby. I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too sweetheart. So much," she whispers back. I can see the tears in her eyes but I'm sure it's from the deployment combined with the pregnancy hormones.

"And Daddy loves you too," I said kissing her slightly swollen tummy.

"He or she says 'I love you too Daddy. And Mommy and I will both miss you,'" she said speaking for the baby. That made me chuckle. She hands me picture of us and a sonogram to remind me of my family. Our family. I turn towards the plane only to look back one final time at Claudia Joy before boarding and taking off to Kuwait.


	14. Chapter 14: I Miss You

Claudia Joy's POV…

I woke up expecting to be in Michael's arms. But when I woke up in an empty bed, I remembered where he was. That made me tear up a little. The heartache was only replaced by nausea. I immediately ran to the bathroom and started puking my guts out. I guess the morning sickness hadn't passed after all.

I went into the kitchen to have breakfast though I didn't want much other than ginger ale and crackers. All I wanted to do was go back to bed. I never realized how hard deployment was. I looked over at the clock to see what time it was. Quarter to eight. I think. The numbers are kind of blurry. I guess because I'm so tired and emotional. I can barely keep my eyes open and I feel like I'm on a hormonal roller coaster. I just want to be with Michael. I look down at my five and a half month pregnant belly and start to cry again. He won't be here for the birth of his child. I just want him home.

Michael's POV…

I stare at the picture of my fiancée and the sonogram of my kid. It's the middle of the night here in Kuwait but it's day in the U.S. I head over to the phone station.

_"Hello," _I hear her answer.

"Hey baby," I say.

_"Oh, Michael it's so good to hear your voice," _she said with such relief.

"How are you?" I asked.

_"Hanging in there. I have my six month ultrasound and glucose test next week,"_ she said.

"Right," I said remembering, "How is our little Holden in the making?"

_"Fluttering around actively in Mommy's tummy. But I haven't felt hard kicking yet," _she said, _"I wish you were here." _

"Me too," I said sadly, "Let me know how everything goes next week."

_"I will," _she replied, _"And next week, we'll know whether it's a boy or a girl!"_

"Good we can name him or her," I said happily.

_"I. OW!" _she shouted_. _

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

_"I love you sweetheart. And this kid of yours kicked to say they love you and miss you too." _

I missed the first kick. I knew I would but it was still heart wrenching "I love you and the baby too. Bye," I said as I hung up and wiped a few tears from my cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15: Trouble Strikes

**Okay. I know they've never actually said this in the show but in my opinion CJ's diabetes had to come from somewhere. So this is my interpretation of how she got it and what could have put her at risk. And I do not mean to offend anyone who's had/ has diabetes**.

* * *

Claudia Joy's POV…

I laid on the bed to do an ultrasound while the goo from the glucose test had time to get into my system. I looked at the screen admiring at the fact that the baby really looked like a baby now. Of course I had heard the heartbeat and felt the movements but this made me fall in love with him or her even more.

"Do you want to know gender?" asked my doctor.

"Yes. Me and my fiancée want to have a name all ready and have everything pretty much done." Not that we'd have a nursery ready. I was planning on having the baby sleep in a bassinette in my room until Michael got home and the marriage and housing was settled.  
After the doctor told me the gender of the baby, I started to think of names heading back over to the office to find out the results of my glucose test.

"Ms. Meade," said the endocrinologist, "Please sit down. I have some bad news."

Michael's POV…

I called her later that night. I was more than ready to find out whether baby Holden was a boy or girl, "Hey baby," I said when I heard her pick up the receiver, "How was the doctor's appointment?"

_"Um, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want first," _she said. She sounded like she was in near tears.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" I asked. God I hope not.

_"No she's fine," _Claudia Joy responded.

"She?" I asked, "It's a girl?"

_"Yeah," _she said, _"A baby girl Michael!"_

Wow! A daughter! I guess I had to start thinking of girl names, "Well what's the bad news?" I asked.

_"Are you sitting down?" _she questioned.

"Yes," I said, "Baby, what's wrong?"

_"I um also had my glucose test today. And my sugar came back high," _she said through what sound liked a clogged throat.

"High? What are you saying?" I asked worriedly.

I could tell she was crying now, _"The doctor says I have gestational diabetes."_

The news hit my ears and I couldn't believe it, "Diabetes? You sure?"

_"Yes," _she said softly.

"Will the baby be okay? Will you be okay?" I asked. I still couldn't wrap my head around this news.

_"I have to watch my diet and exercise right. And check my blood sugar in the morning, at night, and after every meal. But other than that I should be fine. No insulin shots thankfully," _she said, _"But this does put up some risks for the baby. And it puts me at risk for type 2 diabetes in the future."_

"I know. I know people with it," I said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

_"Yes. But I miss you terribly. I hope you get to come home soon. I need you," _she cried.

"It's okay baby. Everything is going to be alright," I tried to comfort her, "I miss you too. And I'll be home before you know it."

_"It just seems like forever. I love you and so does your daughter."_

"I love you too," I said not really knowing what to think at this point.

* * *

**I'll try to update soon.**


	16. Chapter 16: Our Daughter's Name

Claudia Joy's POV…

Trying to name our daughter was pretty much the first thing on my mind. But trying to adjust to this temporary lifestyle of being diabetic was up there too. God, I hope it doesn't happen permanently. After I ate breakfast, I immediately started to make a list of names I liked in addition to figuring out when I had to test my blood sugar. The list of names is getting longer by the minute. And none of them feel right. I guess I just have to contemplate more. I'll figure out this important thing eventually.

Michael's POV…

What is our daughter's name going to be? Claudia Joy said she was open to the name I gave her. And I already knew I wanted her middle name to be Joy. But for a first name, I have no clue. I always did like the name Veronica. Nah doesn't flow. Megan? Doesn't work either. Alexandra? Not that name, but something that started with A. Alexandra, Andrea, Amanda… That's it! Amanda. Amanda Joy Holden! I hope Claudia Joy likes that name too.


	17. Chapter 17: Almost There

Claudia Joy's POV…

"Amanda Joy Holden. I love it sweetheart," I said to Michael over the phone.

_"Good, I'm glad,"_ he said.

"We have only a month to go," I said as I rubbed my now very swollen eight month pregnant belly.

_"I know. You have to let me know the minute it happens. Do you have people to help you?" _he asked.

"Yes. Mom and Dad are coming to stay remember?"

_"Right," _he said. I could tell he wasn't thrilled. My parents weren't exactly enthusiastic about my marring a soldier and getting pregnant before marriage. And they weren't thrilled about my choice to drop out of Harvard Law. But never the less, they were still excited about a granddaughter.

"I promise I'll be okay," I said. Even though in reality I was terrified for the pain of childbirth coming my way.

_"I know. I just have read a woman's first birth is usually the hardest," _he said.

"I know. But ready or not, it's almost time. I wish you were here to meet her," I sighed sadly.

_"Baby, I'll have eighteen years at least," _he chuckled.

"I know but still, it's the birth of your daughter."

_"I know. But I love you and I know you can handle it," _he said.

"Okay. I love you too," I said, "And so does Amanda."

Michael's POV…

I put the name Amanda on the six month sonogram Claudia Joy had mailed me. It was amazing how much she looked like a baby. Although I fully trust my future in laws with helping my fiancée through the birth, I still want to be there. Even if that does mean having the life squeezed out of my hand and hearing nonstop screaming, moaning, and cussing. Or maybe it would just be fetching ice chips and completely calm otherwise, I don't know. All I know is I'm homesick. I just want to be with my family.

* * *

**PLEASE review! I want to make sure you guys like it!**


	18. Chapter 18: Amanda Says Hello

February 22, 1990…

Claudia Joy's POV…

Mother word I can't say! It's 2:30 in the morning and I'm having God awful contractions. Certainty not Braxton Hicks that's for sure. These ones have been going on since one and are too strong for that. I shift slightly and also feel a warm liquid between my legs. Yeah it's time.

"Mom!" I shouted hoping she could hear me from the guest room. There is no way I can make it there when I felt more cramping.

"What?" I heard her shout. Thank God she heard me.

"I think my water just broke," I shouted and gripped the pillow, "Son of a…"

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm here," she said.

"Is Dad still asleep?" I asked. I obviously wasn't thinking.

"No, he pretty much knows now. He's calling your fiancée," she said.

"Okay," I said just as I felt another contraction, "Oh God. Mommy." Dang, I hadn't used the word Mommy on my own mother in years. I guess when you're scared and in a lot of pain, that's the only person you want.

"Deep breath sweetheart. You're okay," Mom said and rubbed my back. No I'm not! It feels like my intestines are getting ripped out!

"I got a hold of Michael. You guys ready to go to the hospital?" asked Dad.

"More than ready! Now let's go!" I shouted through gritted teeth.

Twelve hours later…

Amanda is almost here thank the Lord. And I'm sure my parents feel the same way. My Mom's done nothing but rub my head and fetch me ice and cold washcloths for my face. And Dad's hand is probably numb by now from my squeezing it to death. Why the heck did I decide to have a natural delivery?

"Push Claudia Joy. Push," said the doctor. I don't know if I have the energy and I let everyone know that too. I guess they don't call it labor for nothing.

"Keep going sweetheart! I see the head," I heard Mom say. One more Claudia Joy. You can do it. Soon you'll be holding your baby girl. I pushed as hard as I could and then heard an infant crying. My baby crying!

"Hey there baby girl," Dad said.

"Oh thank God," I said relieved as I held my daughter for the first time.

"What's her name?" asked Mom.

I looked into her blue eyes and said, "Welcome to the world Amanda Joy Holden."

Michael's POV…

"Lieutenant Holden," shouted the general, "You have a call." About time! I knew Claudia Joy was in labor when Randall called hours ago.

"Hello," I answered.

_"Baby girl Holden arrived at 2:23 PM," _said Charlotte.

"How are Claudia Joy and Amanda?" I asked.

_"Why don't you ask her yourself?" _said Charlotte.

_"Hey sweetheart," _said Claudia Joy, _"Our baby girl's here! And she's got your eyes and your smile and…" _

"Okay, okay," I laughed, "Send me pictures as soon as you can."

_"I'll try," _she laughed, _"But I'll have my hands full now." _

"Okay. I love you both," I responded.

_"I love you too. Say 'I love you Daddy,'" _I heard her say, _"She's not very talkative yet though." _

"Okay. Goodnight baby. And goodnight Amanda Joy Holden."

* * *

**As always reviews are appreciated! **


	19. Chapter 19: I'm Coming Home

Five months later…

Claudia Joy's POV…

Oh no Amanda please go back to sleep. Mommy's exhausted. At least that's what I'm thinking at 3 AM. Amanda, on the other hand, is hungry when she's hungry. So I stumbled out of bed over to the bassinette where Amanda is screaming at the top of her lungs. I picked up my now five month old daughter and settled into the rocking chair in my room. Thankfully, Amanda quieted instantly when she latched onto me and began to nurse.

It's been five months. Five months of his daughter's life Michael has missed. He's been gone over a year now. I miss him so much. I was finishing with Amanda and rocking her back to sleep when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello," I answered.

Michael's POV…

It was great to hear her voice. The general had allowed all of us to call our loved ones with the news. The best news Claudia Joy would hear.

"Hey baby," I said.

_"Michael?" _Man she sounded exhausted.

"Yeah, it's me," I assured her.

_"Sorry honey. I've gotten like two hours of sleep a night since Amanda was born. In fact I just finished feeding her," _she said and yawned.

"Well I'll start helping you when I get home next week," I said nonchalantly.

_"Yes thank you. Wait! You're coming home!" _she said.

"Next Thursday, the whole division," I said happily. She started to cry I could tell but I assumed it was tears of joy.

_"Michael, that's the best news I've heard in a long time," _she said cheerfully, _"You'll finally meet your little girl." _

"I know," I said as I looked at the picture I carried with me of Claudia Joy and Amanda on the day she was born.

_"We both can't wait to see you and we both love you," _she said.

"I love you both too," I said, "You can finally relax baby. I'm coming home."


	20. Chapter 20: Meeting Amanda

Claudia Joy's POV…

It's finally the day! Michael's coming home from Kuwait! I stand at the airport excited and nervous and overwhelmed all at once. I hold little Amanda in my arms knowing she is meeting her Daddy for the first time. Of course, to her it's a complete stranger. Luckily, she's pretty good around strangers. The plane lands and they all step off of it. He steps off of it.

Michael's POV…

I step off the plane and instantly see her. My beautiful fiancée with an infant in her arms. Amanda. I run towards her as fast as I can.

"Awe Michael I've missed you so much!" Claudia Joy said throwing her free arm around me and kissing me passionately.

"I've missed you too baby," I said against her lips.

"Hey Amanda Daddy's home," Claudia Joy said to her. Amanda wasn't acknowledging me but she wasn't screaming either. She was just kind of hiding against Claudia Joy. Claudia Joy kissed the top of her head where a little tuff of hair is growing and said, "Don't be scared baby girl."

She looked up into my eyes. Man her eyes definitely came from me. She held out her arms and let me hold her. Like she knew what Claudia Joy had said to her. I took her into my arms and surprisingly, she allowed me to kiss the top of her head. I buried my nose in the little bit of hair she had and said, "I've been waiting a long time to finally meet you Amanda. I love you so much."

* * *

**So soon they'll be a wedding! Please let me know your thoughts.**


	21. Chapter 21: I Missed You

Claudia Joy's POV…

I step into his house after gathering things from my apartment that Amanda and I would need tonight. Soon we'll be married and this will be _our _house. But of course, we're going to spend our first night together in over a year. Oddly, unlike I had originally thought, Amanda has already taken to Michael as she slept peacefully in his arms while I set up the travel crib in the guest room. We both put Amanda down and then got ready for bed ourselves. Well, not that there was going to be much sleep involved.

"I love you baby girl," I heard Michael say as I left the room for his surprise.

Michael's POV…

I couldn't help but stare at her. My daughter sleeping soundly in the crib with her little bear. I eventually left the room and headed to my room. And found my fiancée in just about the sexiest nightgown I had ever seen.

"Welcome home soldier," she smirked. I decided I could easily play along.

"Sorry, I'm engaged," I smirked back.

"Well you're fiancée must have really missed you then."

"I'm sure she has," I said diving into bed with Claudia Joy who instantly yanked my shirt off and tossed it aside, "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said as we both stripped down and I anxiously entered her as she moaned my name, "I'm so glad you're home," she said as our tongues danced around each other in our mouths.

"Me too baby. Me too," I breathed. When we were done, which was quite a while yet, we laid there silent for several minutes. Well, silent wasn't exactly the right word as both our chests were heaving in an attempt to catch our breath, "You ready for this?" I asked and took her hand, "Because I'm ready to marry the woman more beautiful than the stars."

"More than ready," she said and snuggled into my arms against my chest, "I love you Michael James Holden."

"I love you too Claudia Joy soon to be Holden."


	22. Chapter 22: Here Comes the Bride

August 13, 1990…

Claudia Joy's POV…

The Wedding March began to play. The church is filled with guest along with Mom and Amanda siting in the front; my future in laws are on the other side.

"I love you sweetheart," Dad says as he lowers my veil.

"I love you too Dad," I said as I thread my arms through his. I begin to walk down the aisle. Before I know it, I'm at the altar with Michael. I look over at my parents where Mom is crying, Dad on the verge, and Amanda, well she's just sleeping. The minister nodded for me and Michael to say our vows and exchange our rings.

"Michael James Holden, I think fate brought us together. Despite my lack of enthusiasm for that lecture, I met you, and that's all that matters," I said and everyone laughed, "We'll stay together through thick and thin. With this ring, I thee wed," I said and slid Michael's wedding ring onto his finger.

"Claudia Joy Meade, I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. And yes, I could tell you didn't hear one word of that lecture. But that day brought us here. And thank you for giving me a beautiful little girl," he said and we both glanced at Amanda who had peaked up. Like she knew we were talking about her, "For better or for worse, with this ring, I thee wed."

Michael's POV…

I slid the silver band onto her finger and my blue orbs met her brown ones.

"Claudia Joy, do you take this man to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said smiling at me.

"Michael, do you take this woman to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I stated confidently.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride!" Memories flooded me as I lifted her veil and Claudia Joy's lips met mine with burning passion. I'm a married man now! I've waited so long for this moment! I didn't want to pull back but we eventually did, "May I present Lieutenant Michael James and Mrs. Claudia Joy Holden!"

I linked arms with my new wife and led her down the aisle as everyone cheered. She's finally mine. No longer Claudia Joy Meade, but Claudia Joy Holden.

* * *

**Don't you love weddings! Just writing this put me in such a good mood! And reminds me how much I'm going to miss their relationship and marriage. :( PLEASE review with thoughts! XOXO! **


	23. Chapter 23: Lieutenant and Mrs Holden

Claudia Joy's POV…

I'm finally his wife! I'm dancing my first dance to _Can't Help Falling in Love_. With not my boyfriend, not my fiancée, but my husband. Starting tonight, we'll live together, raise our daughter together, and live our lives together. The song ends and of course the rest of the reception follows. And one of the best parts is the fact that Amanda's crawling for the first time.

"After tonight we'll have to baby proof my house," Michael chuckled.

"Not your house. _Our _house," I stressed. After the end of the party, Michael and I rode off in the 'Just Married' limo and rode off well really only to our house since we decided not to take our honeymoon right away. I mean since we have a kid and all. It would be just the two of us tonight while Amanda stayed with my parents for the night. So we could have a night to ourselves. A night of pure bliss.

Michael's POV…

Welcome home Mrs. Holden," I said as I opened the door to no longer my home, but our home. We had everything ready for two, the guest room is now a nursery, and we are ready to be a married couple

"Well you have to do one more important thing then don't you?" she asked playfully.

"Of course," I smirked lifting her off her feet and carrying her over the threshold much to her delight. I put her down and we both ran upstairs as fast as we could. I already knew it was going to be a fun first night as husband and wife. She looked up into my eyes lovingly and started kissing me.

"Don't tease me tonight. Let's just be wild all night," she chuckled, "We have no baby to look after."

"No problem Mrs. Holden," I groaned deeply and flipped her onto her back as she squealed with delight which I swallowed with a kiss.


	24. Chapter 24: Happy Birthday Amanda

Claudia Joy's POV…

My baby girl is one year old today. I can hardly believe it. I'm sure Michael can hardly believe it either, even though he wasn't here when she was born. I roll over to find my husband still sound asleep. Amanda, however, is in her crib somewhat babbling my name. I walk into her room to feed and change her, "Happy birthday sweetie!" I cooed at her softly.

"Hi Mommy," she replies. I smiled and laughed. That's pretty much the only thing in her vocabulary. That and Dada. She knows she's having a party, which is really only Grams and Grandpa coming.

"You're parents are here. You ready?" Michael asked. I nodded as I finished with Amanda.

Michael's POV…

Amanda's party was great. Well, not that my daughter was aware of what's going on. The cake was eaten by everyone else and the candle was blown out by my wife. And in typical baby fashion, Amanda wants to play with the wrapping paper and boxes. We were all just talking and Claudia Joy was trying to get Amanda interested in her new See-n-Say when the phone rang, "Lieutenant Holden," I answered.

I listened to the voice on the other end, "I understand sir. Good night," I said and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Claudia Joy.

I took a deep breath and responded, "We're moving."


	25. Chapter 25: To Tacoma

**Okay this next chapter is intense includidng their first fight. And it's a big one. Also includes cursing so if you don't want to read that, well you've been warned. PLEASE review! XOXO!**

* * *

Claudia Joy's POV…

"Moving? To where?" I asked.

"Fort Lewis in Tacoma, Washington," Michael responded.

"When do we have to be there?" I asked.

"Next month," he said, "But I do get a promotion out of this move. You'll be married to Captain Michael James Holden," he said trying to kiss my forehead. I pulled back because I wasn't really in the mood to be cuddled.

"But we have friends here. And I wanted to wait until Amanda was older," I said.

"Baby, we can't wait. It's the army," he said. Boy we had been married less than a year and I was already sick of that line, "You knew this would happen eventually.

"KNOWING AND ACTUALLY HAPPENING ARE TWO DIFFERENT STORIES!" I shouted.

"WELL IT'S THE WAY IT IS CLAUDIA JOY! I CAN'T HELP IT. NEEDS OF THE ARMY!" he shouted back.

"GOD MICHAEL! IF I HAD A DOLLAR EVERYTIME I HEARD THAT LINE I'D BE RICH!" I screamed back louder than before.

"IT'S THE TRUTH!" he yelled just as Amanda started to cry.

"SEE YOU HAPPY! YOU MADE YOUR DAUGHTER CRY WITH YOUR YELLING!" I shouted and walked over to her and picked her up, "It's okay baby girl don't cry," I said softly. I started towards the stairs.

"MY YELLING!? WHAT ABOUT YOU!" he shouted but I ignored hear him andthan his string of cuss words because I was storming up the stairs taking Amanda to her room.

Michael's POV…

She had been upstairs for two hours now. Randall and Charlotte must have left in the midst of the yelling. I knew this move would be hard on her but I never thought she'd be this mad. I guess I'd talk to her calmly when she came back downstairs. If she ever came back downstairs.

I heard footsteps coming from the hallway so I figured it was my wife, "Baby?"

"What?" I heard her say bitterly.

"I'm sorry if I've been inconsiderate. But I can't help what the army wants. You'll just have to get used to it."

"Well today isn't the day," she said again.

"Baby…"

"LISTEN! YOU MISSED THE BIRTH OF YOUR DAUGHTER. I HAD TO ENDURE GESTATIONAL DIABETES, CHILDBIRTH, AND MOTHERHOOD WITHOUT YOU FOR OVER A YEAR. AND WE HAVE A DAUGHTER TO THINK ABOUT NOW, NOT JUST OURSELVES. WE HAVE TO DO WHAT'S BEST FOR HER."

"WELL I GUESS YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU LET ME IN BED WITH YOU! BECAUSE IT WAS GOING TO BE THE SAME WHETHER WE HAD A KID OR NOT!" I shouted.

She was really livid now, "ARE YOU SAYING IF WE COULD DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN YOU WOULDN'T WANT OUR BABY!?"

"NO! I'M JUST SAYING YOU KNEW HOW LIFE WAS GOING TO BE WHEN YOU AGREED TO MARRY ME! CHILD OR NO CHILD IT'S NEEDS…"

"OF THE DAMN ARMY! GOTCHA!" she interrupted and stormed off upstairs for bed I suppose. She turned back around and said, "YOU HAD TO COME ALONG DIDN'T YOU? I WAS FINE WITH MY PLAN OF BECOMING A LAWYER AND OPENING UP MY OWN LAW FIRM BUT NO! YOU HAD TO BE THERE AND I HAD TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I HAD TO AGREE TO MARRY YOU! AND THEN YOU HAD TO KNOCK ME UP!"

What? Did she really just say she regretted marrying me? Regretted carrying and birthing our daughter. Regretted bringing a new life into this world together? I followed her up the stairs, "Claudia?" I said only to have a blanket and pillow thrown into my face. That does it! "CLAUDIA JOY HOLDEN! I'M NOT SLEEPING ON THE DAMN COUCH!"

"WELL THEN SLEEP ON THE FLOOR OR OUT SIDE IF YOU WANT BUT YOU SURE AS HELL AIN'T SLEEPING WITH ME!" And with that she slammed the door in my face.

* * *

**So what's in store for the Holdens next? **


	26. Chapter 26: Stress Unloaded

**A little bit of a jump in time. The Holdens have been in Fort Lewis for a while, Amanda is now two, and Michael and CJ have been married for about two years now. For the purpose of the story it's around August 1992 just after their second anniversary. Enjoy.**

* * *

One year later…

Claudia Joy's POV…

We've finally arrived in Fort Lewis and have been here for a while but the fighting hasn't stopped. I'm still having trouble adjusting and I can tell Michael is too. And apparently screaming and yelling at each other is the way to relieve the stress in our heads. So much to the point that Amanda is often in tears and one or the other of us is on the couch. One morning I was in the kitchen feeding Amanda and thinking about everything. How is this going to work? Raising a daughter and the fighting? And living the army life? Did I make a mistake? Maybe I should just file for divorce now and take Amanda and go. But then I know Michael, and I know he would put up a custody battle over Amanda.

"Claudia Joy?" Speak of the devil.

"What?" I asked.

"Um you still have the FRG bake sale tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Yeah you're helping right?" I asked.

"Um no. I have to work," he responded.

"But tomorrow's Saturday."

"I know but there's still work to be done," he said.

"Honey I can't run a bake sale AND take care of Amanda alone," I said a little ticked off.

"Well don't you have the rest of the group to help you?" he asked.

"AMANDA DOESN'T LET ANYONE TAKE CARE OF HER OTHER THAN YOU AND ME REMEMBER!" I shouted.

"JEEZ CLAUDIA JOY I THOUGHT YOU'D BE OKAY FOR ONE DAY BUT I'LL CALL IN SICK IF I HAVE TO!"

"NO GO! I'LL BE FINE! I'LL MANAGE. IF AMANDA GETS FUSSY, I'LL HAVE SOMEBODY ELSE LOOK OVER THINGS!" I said.

"FINE!" he said and left slamming the door behind him.

Michael's POV…

I came home later that night. I heard the TV on in the family room. I walked in to find my wife watching _60 Minutes_. She looked at me when she realized I was there but then immediately went back to the show.

"Baby, are we okay?" I asked.

"Yes," she said bitterly. Like she didn't really mean it.

"Are you sure?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well it's just. It just seems like your daughter and I are coming second to your job," she sighed.

"Honey you know I can't help that."

"SO HELP ME IF YOU SAY IT'S THE ARMY!"

"FINE I WON'T SAY IT! AND YOU'RE ONLY PISSED BECAUSE YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT!"

Claudia Joy started to cry and said, "Michael I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Do what?" I asked apprehensively.

"I mean I don't know if I can. Live like this. Having to worry about you all the time. The fact that you can deploy on a moment's notice. The fact that I can be a single mother for God knows how long. The fact…"

"Baby, I'll always come home."

"You DON'T KNOW that!" she shouted, "What would happen if I had to eventually tell Amanda that her father was blown up halfway around the world! That Daddy's not coming home!"

"Claudia."

"She's only two Michael! She needs a Daddy!" she sobbed.

"I'll do my best to keep it that way," I said attempting to wrap my arms around her only to have her pull back.

"NO! I need someone to promise that they'll always be there for the kids! With no 'What ifs' involved," she said.

"DAMNIT CLAUDIA! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" I shouted.

"I'M SAYING I WANT A DIVORCE!"

* * *

**Oh No! A divorce? Let me know what you guys think!**


	27. Chapter 27: Hotel Here We Come

**Okay the mood really hit me to finish the story so I'm just uploading the rest of it today. **

* * *

Claudia Joy's POV…

I lied awake that night. Michael's on the couch as per usual lately. Amanda's in the bed instead since she's been having nightmares from our constant fighting. Amanda's sleeping peacefully but I can't get some shut eye for the life of me. Did I really tell Michael I want a divorce? I love him too much for that. He gave me Amanda, the other love of my life. I started to cry. Loud enough that I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't cry Mommy."

I looked up into Amanda's eyes. I must have woken her. Or maybe she hadn't really been asleep I don't know, "Don't worry baby girl. Mommy's okay," I said stroking her hair. And with that I had a plan. The next morning I called one of my FRG friends to watch Amanda for God knows how long. As soon as I dropped her off with stuff she'd need for a while I headed over to the army headquarters.

"How may I help you?" asked one of the enlisted men.

"Yes, I'm looking for Captain Holden," I said.

"His office is right through there," he pointed. I went into the office to find my husband doing paperwork.

Michael looked up at me, "What is it?"

"Get a bag together. We're going to settle this one way or another."

Michael's POV…

This was the dumbest idea ever. Sitting in a hotel room with my wife. Basically not being allowed to move a muscle unless I'm hungry or need to use the bathroom. Claudia Joy said I wasn't allowed to leave unless we settled our differences.

"So um. Where's Amanda?" I asked.

"With Jennifer," she responded.

"And how long do you plan to stay here?" I asked again.

"However long it takes us to make a decision." God my wife was stubborn as hell. Always had been but it was getting worse every day I swear.

"I really don't know what to say."

"Then get comfortable because I have the feeling we'll be here a while."


	28. Chapter 28: Four Days Later

Claudia Joy's POV…

It's been for days. Four days in this cramped hotel room. Four days of awkward silence between me and Michael. To think that two years ago basically we would make passionate love for hours. And now everything was on the line. Our marriage, a normal life for our daughter, anything.

"Claudia Joy?" I heard him say.

"What?"

He came over and sat next to me in the bed I was currently in, "Listen. I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I guess. I guess I just wasn't used to having to think about others before myself. To think about a wife, a child, anything. And all those things I said about not wanting Amanda were far from true. You and she are the greatest two things that happened to me."

"Really?" I asked with tears in her eyes.

He kissed my soft pink lips with the most passion they had had in a while, "Really."

Michael's POV…

She continued to make out against my lips, "I'm sorry too. For having such high expectations. For saying I shouldn't have married you. For saying I shouldn't have brought our little girl into the world. For…"

"Ssh. It's okay baby it's okay," I said, "I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I understand what you meant by saying what you did. I sometimes worry I won't come home and never see you or Amanda again."

"So you still love me huh?"

"Did I not just say that?" I asked playfully.

"Well why don't you show me how much you love me?" she chuckled.

"I'll be more than happy to Mrs. Holden."


	29. Chapter 29: Another Addition

Three months later…

Claudia Joy's POV…

Everything is finally working out. The fighting's stopped, we've been getting along, and Amanda is finally happy again. We can finally be a family. One big happy family. One morning I woke up to find Michael with Amanda watching _Barney _in the living room. I have a big surprise for them. I know Michael will be excited and hopefully Amanda will take it well too.

"Hey sweetheart?" I asked to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Can we talk? I have something to show you," I said.

"Alright," he said and followed me into the dining room, "What is it baby?"

I handed him what was in my hand. He looked at it for a few moments before a big smile formed across his face. He gave me a hug and I swear he had tears in his eyes, "Congratulations honey."

"I know," I said as I started to cry as well.

"I can't believe it. You're really pregnant."

Michael's POV…

We walked into the living room where my Amanda is focused on the TV. I smiled and squeezed my wife's hand before she spoke, "Amanda can you please come here? Mommy and Daddy have something we want to tell you."

Amanda came over since my wife pretty much has her well trained like a little puppy dog, "What Mommy?"

Claudia Joy took a deep breath before saying, "Mommy's having a baby."

Amanda just looked at her for a few minutes. Like she was trying to comprehend what Claudia Joy had just said, "Baby?"

"That's right sweetheart. A baby," I said.

"Where baby at?" she asked. It was incredibly adorable.

Claudia Joy took Amanda's hand and put it on her abdomen, "The baby is here in Mommy's tummy. It will be a while before we actually see it."

"Baby," Amanda said again.

"That's right. Our baby," I said as I put my hand over Amanda's and Claudia Joy's. Over the soon to be newest member of our family.


	30. Chapter 30: Happy Birthday Emmalin

**Okay, for the purposes of length, I decided to jump in time and skip CJ's pregnancy with Emmalin and go straight to the birth. Also for Emmalin's birthday, I used Katelyn Pippy's birthday much like I did with Brian's, Kim D.'s, and Kim A.'s. **

* * *

April 12, 1993…

Claudia Joy's POV…

Well here I go again. In God awful pain bringing new life into the world. The only thing that's a comfort is Michael is here this time. He saw all the sonograms, helped me through the pregnancy, and helped pick out a name for our newest baby girl. Well, actually he allowed me to do it since he basically named Amanda.

"You ready baby?" asked Michael taking my hand. I nodded. Come on baby number two!

Michael's POV…

I held her hand tightly. I could tell she was in a lot of pain. I hated seeing her like this but at least I was here to see the birth of my youngest daughter.

"Deep breath and push Claudia Joy," said the doctor. Ouch! Claudia Joy gets all the pain killers. Do I get anything for my hand?

"Keep going baby. You're doing great!" I said.

"It just hurts like a bitch," Claudia Joy moaned.

"Another deep breath she's coming," I said. Claudia Joy summed up all she had left. And then I saw her. My beautiful baby girl.

"Congratulations guys!" said the doctor cleaning her off, "10:39 PM." Wow it was late.

"Do you want to hold her?" Claudia Joy asked me.

"But don't you want to? You did all the hard work," I said shockingly.

"But you weren't here the last time. I'm letting you make up for it," she chuckled.

"You sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Positive," she said.

The doctor came over and I took my tiny daughter all wrapped up in a pink blanket. I looked into her eyes. She had brown ones like Claudia Joy unlike Amanda. I instantly fell in love with her, much like I had with my other two girls. And I said this for the first time since Claudia Joy had given me the name.

"Happy birthday Emmalin Jane Holden."


	31. Chapter 31: Big Sister, Little Sister

**Final chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! **

* * *

Claudia Joy's POV…

I watched my husband hold little Emmalin for the first time. He handed her to me a few minutes later. He kissed my temple and said, "Good job baby. I'm so proud of you. Thank you for giving me another little girl."

I looked into Emmalin's eyes as tears formed in my own and said, "You're welcome sweetheart," I kissed him happily.

"Oh and FYI, neither one of them are dating until they're thirty," he said.

I chuckled, "Michael, Amanda's three and Emmalin is twenty minutes old. We have a ways to go yet."

"Yeah but Daddy doesn't want to see his baby girl get hurt," he laughed stroking  
Emmalin's hair.

Mom poked her head into the room and asked, "Hey is Amanda allowed to meet her baby sister?" I looked at Michael and we both nodded.

Michael's POV…

My oldest daughter walked in along with my in-laws. Randall and Charlotte walked over to Claudia Joy's left side while Amanda came over to the right side where I was. I took her hand and walked her over to Claudia Joy's hospital bed.

"Amanda come here," Claudia Joy beckoned with her head. Amanda walked over with me hesitantly, "Meet your new baby sister."

Amanda looked at the tiny baby wrapped in pink. She slowly touched her Emmalin's small hand and said, "Me big sister?"

I chuckled and kissed her on her cheek, "That's right Amanda. You're a big sister."

"What's her name?" asked Randall.

"Emmalin Jane Holden," Claudia Joy answered.

"Hey honey do you think Amanda is old enough to hold her?" I asked.

Claudia Joy thought about it for a few minutes before nodding. I had Amanda sit down in the chair in the room and then took Emmalin from my wife. I positioned Amanda correctly and placed Emmalin in her arms, "Nice and gentle Amanda," I encouraged.

Amanda looked at her sister for a while before she finally said, "Hi Emmalin. I'm your big sister Amanda." That statement made everyone's heart melt. I sat down next to Claudia Joy and wrapped my arm around her. As we both looked at big sister Amanda holding little sister Emmalin. As we looked at our family. The Holden family.

The End!

* * *

**So what did you all think? PLEASE review with thoughts on the story as a whole! Thank you so much! XOXO! **


End file.
